Wong Fei
Wong Fei was the supporting character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Wong Fei Hung (1847 to 1924) was a martial artist, a practitioner of traditional Chinese medicine, and revolutionary who became a Chinese folk hero. As a healer and medical doctor, Wong practiced and taught acupuncture and other forms of traditional Chinese medicine at Po Chi Lam, his clinic at Foshan in the Guangdong Province. Wong Fei was known for his compassion and policy of treating any patient. Legend has it that Wong Fei Hung was born in Foshan on the 9th day of the 11th month of the 27th year of the reign of Emperor Daoguang (1847). When Wong Fei was 5 years old, he began his study of martial arts under his father Wong Kei Ying, one of the Ten Tigers of Canton. In order to help his poor family collect income, Wong Fei followed his father to Foshan, Guangzhou, and the rest of Guangdong Province to perform martial arts exhibitions and to sell various medicines. At a young age, he began to display great potential as a martial artist. At age 13, while giving a martial arts demonstration at Douzhixiang, Wong Fei Hung met Lam Fuk Sing, the first apprentice of Tit Kiu Saam, who taught him Iron Wire Fist and Sling, which helped him become a master of Hung Gar. When he was 16, Wong Fei set up martial arts schools at Shuijiao, Diqipu, Xiguan, Guangdong Province, and then opened his clinic Po Chi Lam on Renan Street in Foshan. By his early 20's, he was already a highly-respected physician and martial artist. Wong was a master of the Hung Fist. He then systematized the predominant style of Hung Fist and choreographed its version of the famous Tiger Crane Paired Form Fist, which incorporates his "Ten Special Fist" techniques. Wong was also famous for his skill with the technique known as the "Shadowless Kick". He was known to state the names of the techniques he used while fighting. Wong Fei Hung also became skilled at using weapons such as the wooden long staff. One story recounts how he defeated a gang of 30 men on the docks of Canton using the staff. As a famous martial arts master, he had many apprentices. However, his later life was filled with tragedy, his son died and his academy burned to the ground. It was documented that on the 25th day of the 3rd month in 1924, Wong Fei Hung died of illness in Guangdong Chengxi Fangbian Hospital. However, he survived and moved to Wudang and trained the Terrible Trio, Batman, and Bronze Tiger. He required his students to choose a mantle of a spirit animal that appealed to them and show respect for him at all times.Years later, Wong Fei was under constant attack by the Terrible Trio, who sought to steal and use the Wudang Totem for their self-interest. During their final encounter, Fox hit Wong Fei with a dart containing the 5 Deadly Venoms. Before his death, he used astral projection to contact Batman for his help. Bronze Tiger continued his legacy and became the next teacher of Wudang. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Supporters Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter